Magnetic memories, particularly magnetic random access memories (MRAMs), have drawn increasing interest due to their potential for high read/write speed, excellent endurance, non-volatility and low power consumption during operation. An MRAM can store information utilizing magnetic materials as an information recording medium. One type of MRAM is a spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-MRAM). STT-MRAM utilizes magnetic junctions written at least in part by a current driven through the magnetic junction. A spin polarized current driven through the magnetic junction exerts a spin torque on the magnetic moments in the magnetic junction. As a result, layer(s) having magnetic moments that are responsive to the spin torque may be switched to a desired state.
For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) 10 as it may be used in a conventional STT-MRAM. The conventional MTJ 10 typically resides on a bottom contact 11, uses conventional seed layer(s) 12 and includes a conventional antiferromagnetic (AFM) layer 14, a conventional pinned layer 16, a conventional tunneling barrier layer 18, a conventional free layer 20, and a conventional capping layer 22. Also shown is top contact 24.
Conventional contacts 11 and 24 are used in driving the current in a current-perpendicular-to-plane (CPP) direction, or along the z-axis as shown in FIG. 1. The conventional seed layer(s) 12 are typically utilized to aid in the growth of subsequent layers, such as the AFM layer 14, having a desired crystal structure. The conventional tunneling barrier layer 18 is nonmagnetic and is, for example, a thin insulator such as MgO. Alternatively, a conductive layer maybe used instead of the conventional tunneling barrier layer 18.
The conventional pinned layer 16 and the conventional free layer 20 are magnetic. The magnetization 17 of the conventional pinned layer 16 is fixed, or pinned, in a particular direction, typically by an exchange-bias interaction with the AFM layer 14. Further, other versions of the conventional MTJ 10 might include an additional pinned layer (not shown) separated from the free layer 20 by an additional nonmagnetic barrier or conductive layer (not shown).
The conventional free layer 20 has a changeable magnetization 21. To switch the magnetization 21 of the conventional free layer 20, a current is driven perpendicular to plane (in the z-direction). When a sufficient current is driven from the top contact 24 to the bottom contact 11, the magnetization 21 of the conventional free layer 20 may switch to be parallel to the magnetization 17 of the conventional pinned layer 16. When a sufficient current is driven from the bottom contact 11 to the top contact 24, the magnetization 21 of the free layer may switch to be antiparallel to that of the pinned layer 16. The differences in magnetic configurations correspond to different magnetoresistances and thus different logical states (e.g. a logical “0” and a logical “1”) of the conventional MTJ 10.
Because of their potential for use in a variety of applications, research in magnetic memories is ongoing. For example, mechanisms for improving the performance of STT-MRAM are desired. Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system that may improve the performance of the spin transfer torque based memories. The method and system described herein address such a need.